Leçon de Piano
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Au début, ça ne devait être qu'une leçon de piano. Un défi qu'il lui avait lancé, regard moqueur, sourire enjôleur. Elle avait accepté, menée par son goût du jeu et ce besoin quasi obsessionnel de lui prouver sa valeur. Huddy


Au début, ça ne devait être qu'une leçon de piano. Un défi qu'il lui avait lancé, regard moqueur, sourire enjôleur. Elle avait accepté, menée par son goût du jeu et ce besoin quasi obsessionnel de lui prouver sa valeur.  
Ça ne devait être qu'une leçon de piano. Un simple glissement de doigts sur des touches noires et blanches. Un simple son à chaque pression. Une simple vibration à chaque résonance. Mais ce soir là, glissement, son et vibration devinrent charnels.  
Une simple leçon de piano?  
Assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Épaule contre épaule, le contact était inévitable et réveillait en chacun un désir imperceptible pour l'autre... Un désir grandissant... Bientôt palpable...

_Donnez moi un do. lui demanda-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.  
Elle effleura les touches de ses longs doigts fins, puis appuya son index avec douceur, faisant naitre une note grave aux oreilles du diagnosticien. Son regard glissa de sa main jusqu'à son bras puis remonta jusqu'à sons sourire triomphant. Il sourit à son tour, malgré lui. Elle lui lança un regard narquois emprunt d'une teinte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas puis reporta son attention sur le piano.  
_ Donnez moi un ré.  
_ Ré. répéta-t-elle en trouvant la touche.  
_ Donnez moi un mi...  
Cuddy frémit. A chaque demande, le ton de sa voix baissait, devenant plus grave... Énoncée en un murmure qui réveillait en elle une sensation bien particulière. Sensation qu'elle préférait ignorer, se concentrant en vain sur les touches du piano, les ordres de son professeur si particulier et les os qui composaient une main.  
_ Donnez moi un fa.  
Elle frissonna.  
_ Fa. souffla-t-elle.  
House se crispa, empoigné par le désir. Ce n'était qu'un simple fa. Une note, une résonance. Le simple résultat d'un frottement...  
_ Un sol. murmura-t-il.  
Elle hésita un instant puis se pencha.  
Leur corps entrèrent à nouveau en contact et chacun frissonna. Ils se figèrent, se regardèrent...  
_ Donnez moi un la.  
Sa langue claqua, provoquant en elle un sursaut d'émotion. Prenant appui sur les touches du piano, elle se redressa et parla mais sa voix fut couverte par le son déformé de cet agressif contact avec l'instrument si délicat.  
_ La... souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant.  
Il posa un main sur sa hanche et l'attira un peu plus à lui.  
_ La... répéta-t-il en fixant ses lèvres.  
Elle pencha la tête puis la nicha dans son cou.  
_ La.  
Sa langue claqua et glissa sur sa peau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
_ Oui... Là...  
Elle se redressa et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.  
_ Si seulement... commença-t-elle.  
Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, l'enveloppant de ses bras puissants et poignants de douceur.

Elle était si belle, envoutante, **do**minante... Comment **ré**sister au gout **mi**elleux de ses lèvres, à la **fa**buleuse étreinte qu'elle lui offrait. Hier simple femme et aujourd'hui **sol**fège de désir. Elle était belle et envoutante... Saisissante, **la**vée de toute vulgarité, juste prenante... **Si**mple et rayonnante.  
Soupir.

Et ce soir une partition se forme, il pianote à l'aveuglette, faisant glisser lèvres et mains sur un corps embué de désir. Un do se meurt au creux de son cou puis un fa capture ses lèvres. Un la se glisse dans sa bouche, un sol entre ses cuisses et le mi du désir monte haut et clair, annonciateur d'un ré précédemment négligé. Et le si, sifflé, susurré à son oreille, rythmé de mots doux et rassurants.  
Et si seulement...  
Gémissement.

Elle se cambre comblée de désir et d'assouvissement. Et le son du tam-tam grandissant pulse à ses tempes et résonne dans son ventre.  
Ses mains, tremblantes d'exaltation pressent les touches à chaque mouvement de hanche. Et son corps brûlant frotte contre les touches glacées noires de désir, blanches de jouissance. A chaque contact, des notes hurlées et grinçantes. Leurs mouvements se font plus fiévreux et la mélodie plus sauvage. Leur danse plus prononcée et la cacophonie plus intense. Et le crie du piano se mêle au halètement des amants.

Un baiser do, une caresse mi, une sensation folle ponctuée d'un sol emportant, fa mi ré do, familière pulsion, doux sentiment...  
Et si seulement...  
Passion.

**Do**uce et **si** **la**scive, **so**liste **fa**scinante...  
**Mi**roir d'un **rê**ve **do**ré...  
Reflet d'un bleu amoureux.  
Éphémère plaisir...  
Retour à la réalité...  
Silence.

*

*

**FIN**


End file.
